777claras_random_stuff_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Faelynn
Faelynn is a 15-year-old girl who is a resident of Pixie Pond. Ever since she was a little girl, she has believed in Fairies since then, and she is continuing to believe in Fairies for the rest of her life. Good fairies, bad fairies, real and fake, she still believes in them, because that's what her "purpose" is! She even believes in them so much, that she wants to become a fairy herself, so she dresses up cute, and occasionally like a fairy, in hopes that she becomes one herself. She even made a whole private Island called "Fairy Island", that she visits often, to practice "being a fairy". She has seen multiple fairies in her lifetime, and has tried to collect their Pixie Dust. When she even made Fairy Island, she used all of the Pixie Dust that she had collected over the years, to make the Island appear out of nowhere! She is also a Pokémon Trainer, and she has been chosen to be the Fairy-Type master of a group known as "The 18 Elemental Trainers". Obviously, she specializes in Fairy-type Pokémon, with her favorite being Sylveon. Sometimes, she even says that she is a Fairy herself! She got that inspiration from Tingle, from The Legend of Zelda series. Even though Faelynn knows that she is not a fairy, yet... She keeps trying to become one, and she won't stop until she is one! She keeps a "Fairy Journal", where she keeps all of her Fairy information in one place. She also never leaves an area without it, because it's important for her. Another one of Faelynn's dreams is to open up the 3rd ever Fairy-Type gym. She has even traveled to Laverre City to meet Valerie, who she adores. And recently, she traveled to the Galar region to meet both Opal, and Bede. Opal is the former gym leader of Ballonlea, while Bede was chosen by her to become the Gym Leader. Faelynn also had no idea that there was a second Fairy Type gym until she explored the Galar region! While Faelynn will NEVER STOP believing in Fairies, she also believes a little bit in non-Christmas elves, mermaids, pirates, monsters and ghosts. Note that Faelynn was born without knowing her last name, so she made up her own years later: "Sparklewing", based on last names that Pixie Hollow fairies could have. Clara's Letter A while after the town of North Fae Falls was created by mayor Clara, Faelynn heard about Clara. With Clara being just as a big believer in fairies herself, just like Faelynn, Faelynn decided to send a letter, to invite Clara over to Fairy Island, saying that she's a Fairy herself from "Fairyland", and she and "other fairies" created the Island just for her, because "She has believed in fairies so much." Though Faelynn and Clara has never officially met together, Faelynn kinda sees Clara as a "Fairy rival", since she's a big fairy believer as well, but Faelynn likes to see her as a "friend" instead. Since Clara and her friends has been able to go to Fairy Island, Faelynn now goes to Fairy Island on a "schedule", unfortunately. She also has built a tracker, to see if Clara and her friends are on it, to avoid bumping into Clara. Faelynn wants to meet Clara one day, but not on Fairy Island. Instead, she rather wait until she's an actual fairy to meet Clara instead, because she's worried that Clara would get mad at her because she lied, and that she would stop believing in Fairies. Obviously, Faelynn doesn't want Clara to stop believing in them either, as Faelynn is kindhearted. So that's why Faelynn set up a schedule. Especially with her taking care of her Sylveon, that's for sure. Faelynn has also met Wishlia from the Wishing Star Sanctuary by accident before, so that's why she told Clara that she knows Wishlia. Unfortunately, Faelynn hasn't seen Wishlia since then, and Wishlia's magical wand was broken at the time, so Wishlia couldn't grant Faelynn's wish then. But Faelynn hopes to see Wishlia again someday... Gallery FaelynnInspiration.jpg|The inspiration for Faelynn's design. This concept was made by Deviantart user "Foxboy614", who made 18 trainers based on the 18 Pokémon types. Faelynn is also inspired by MandJTV's "Team Pixie Dust" (Not pictured here for obvious reasons), but Clara forgot about the video at the time of Faelynn's design. Faelynn isn't evil, however! Category:Characters